Someones got a case of the Hiccups
by Wannabe Viking
Summary: Hiccup finds himself in a strange world where he meets three girls. Can they get him home or will something completely different happen? Contains OCs. Rated K plus for mild cursing. Comfort in later chapters and  sort of  funny A/Ns
1. Characters

**Hey I'm ... Wanna-be Viking. If you have read this story on my other account (Fjam) then skip to chapter 5. If not keep reading. :)**

Character description

I find it hard to describe characters in my stories so I'll just do it here. No complaining.

**OC 1 - **

Name – Alura

Age – 14

Gender - Girl

Appearance - Shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, maroon glasses, 5.1 feet, chubby figure, side fringe, no freckles.

Personality – Creative, outdoorsy type, loves drawing, shy, quiet, isn't the one to argue though can be stubborn.

Based on – Me (Wanna-be Viking)

**OC 2 - **

Name – Rose

Age – 14

Gender – Girl

Appearance – Lightly longer than shoulder length hair, huge brown eyes, about 5.2 feet, reasonably skinny figure (happy?), side fringe, lots of freckles.

Personality – Fairly creative, loves drawing Toothless, shy around strangers, stubborn, likes to think of herself as a ninja.

Based on – NinjahRose

**OC 3 -**

Name – Jaimee

Age – 14

Gender - Girl

Appearance – Dyed purple hair, goes to the middle of her back, blue-green eyes, 5.2 feet, skinny, some freckles.

Personality – Outgoing, creative, not very stubborn, not very shy around stangers.

Based on – ItsDestiny

**This was obviously not an actual chapter... Chapter one coming very soon.**

**-Wanna-be Viking out.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one -

Oh something I forgot to mention... Alura is extremely clumsy.

**Wanna-be Viking – Hey... Welcome to Someone's got a case of the Hiccups. *Grins***

**Ruffnut - That someone is you!**

**Viking - Shh! *Blushes***

(Alura's POV)

"Best. Movie. Ever." I commented after watching my all time favorite movie, 'How To Train Your Dragon.'

"Damn straight," My best friend, Rose agreed.

"You do that every time we watch this," My other friend, Jaimee rolled her green-blue eyes.

"'Cause it's true!" I exclaimed and gave Rose a hi five. Jaimee sighed at our obsession, though she liked this movie she wasn't going to let it run her life.

"What should we do now?" Rose asked and ran her fingers through her hair.

"How about we go to the park?" I suggested and hopped up, nearly falling in the process.

"Sure," Both Rose and Jaimee nodded.

XXX

(Hiccup's POV)

"You are so irritating!" Astrid screamed at me.

"Oh for Odin's sake, Astrid. You do this all the time," I folded my arms. She had been yelling at me for the past ten minutes.

"You know what? We're over. I am so sick of you being like this," She stormed off. I sighed. Oh well, we had a good run, I snorted to myself. If Astrid was going to yell at me she wasn't worth my time. I wasn't upset. Mad yes, but not upset.

"Are you okay?" Fishlegs asked. I turned around and looked at him. Great, just what I needed.

"Just fine," I grunted and walked off in the direction on the forest. Toothless who had just seen everything, followed me.

"Mrff..." He crooned.

"Sorry bud, not in the mood for play now," I gritted my teeth as he nudged my back impatiently. Do not take you anger out on him, do not. I thought to myself and clenched my fists. I traveled deeper into the forest trying to get as far away from Astrid and her stupid attitude as I could.

"Ungrateful, arm punching wench!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Toothless winced as the sound echoed through the trees. I didn't care, I just had to keep walking. Get as far away as I could. Just keep walking. I cursed under my breath as I looked up at the sky. I had been so busy trying to get away I hadn't noticed the sky get darker and the stars appeared.

"Well... I can't go back now... Dad will feed me to the Terrors!" I exclaimed. Toothless nodded. I continued walking as it got darker. I could barely see Toothless beside me now. I got my foot stuck in a log and gave a frustrated sigh. Pulling it out I stumbled forward.

"Oh gods," I bit my tongue as I saw a huge rock. My head was about to collide with it.

**A/N – **

**Ruffnut – Cliff hanger on the first chapter? Nice.**

**Viking - I know right.**

**Tuffnut – You guys are such idiots.**

**Viking – Disclaim!**

**Tuffnut – So you one of THOSE people?**

**Viking - -_- just do it.**

**Tuffnut – Fjam does not own HTTYD *rolls eyes.***

**Sorry about such a short chapter. It's a habit. Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**- Wanna-be Viking. :D**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –

P.S. If there is any spelling mistakes, sorry my AutoSpellcheck isn't working properly. -_-"

**A/N – **

**Viking – I'm pissed. *Crosses arms***

**Ruffnut – Why?**

**Viking – Stuff.**

**Ruffnut – O.O**

(Alura's POV)

I was sitting in the sand at the park with Jaimee and Rose. They were on the swings nearly kicking me in the head each time they swung forward.

"Can I go on it now?" I asked sarcastically while absent-mindedly making a small pile of sand.

"Hey! Let's go exploring in there!" Jaimee pointed at a small wildlife reserve across the road, completely ignoring me. Rose jumped of her swing and landed on her feet.

"That was so ninja Rose!" Jaimee grinned and tried to do the same, resulting in her landing on her knees.

"Fail," I rolled by eyes but got of the ground to help her. She had a few red marks but no bleeding.

"Come on!" Jaimee complained and grabbed out arms.

"Okay fine," Rose sighed and let Jaimee drag us to reserve.

(Hiccup's POV)

I blinked a few times letting my sight grow clear. Toothless was breathing heavily in my ear, asleep. I groaned and got to my feet, feeling the pain in my head and it pound intensely.

"Get up you useless reptile..." I sighed and kicked him lightly. He rolled over and pretended to still be asleep. I laughed lightly and put my hands on my hips. I looked around and noticed something wasn't right. I could have sworn I have never been here before…

"Hmm…" Toothless moaned and finally got up. The sound echoed through my mind and I winced in pain, it seemed to go on forever. But it wasn't as bad as the smashing sound afterwards that caused me to drop to my knees in agony.

(Alura's POV)

Rose, Jaimee and I had been in the nature reserve for twenty minutes now and there was no sign of anything interesting, at all, but Jaimee was still determinant to find something.

"Let's look over there!" She guestered to another path that lead to a small creek.

"Okay, but we go back after that, it looks like it's going to rain soon,"

I looked up at the sky and scowled at the dark grey colour.

"Cool," She grinned and ran ahead. Rose sighed and mumbled something about Toothless Time. Toothless Time consisted of Rose hugging a book full of Toothless pictures for ten minutes, every few hours. It was worse than my Hiccup obsession and I hyperventilated when I heard his name.

"Why did I agree to this?" I rolled my eyes and frowned. This was extremely boring.

"I was just asking myself the same question," Rose joked and I laughed at her expression. We caught up with Jaimee who was skipping rocks over the water.

"Come on, Jaimee, we've got to go," I stared at her while she got up and made her way towards us. I was about to turn around when we all heard a low moan.

"What was that?" Rose asked in a low whisper.

"I don't know, we should check it out though!" Jaimee said in the opposite of a quiet voice.

"Only because someone might be hurt," I pulled out my phone ready to call triple zero. Jaimee walked in the direction of the sound, going completely off the path.

"Here we go," Jaimee pulled back a branch and what we saw was the most amazing scene we had ever witnessed. What we saw was Hiccup wincing in pain with Toothless beside him, leaning over him protectively. Although he was hurt we couldn't believe our eyes. My phone slipped from my hands and smashed on the hard surface beside me causing Hiccup to drop to his knees and cry out.

**A/N - **

**Tuffnut – Bit short don't ya think?**

**Viking – Shut up Tuff.**

**Ruffnut – Oh burn! *high-fives Wanna-be Viking***

**Viking – Ruffnut. *snaps fingers***

**Ruffnut – Fjam does not own HTTYD.**

**Tuffnut - *Pouts***

**Reviews would make my day :)**

**- Viking *Gangster nod***


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -

**A/N - **

**Ruffnut – You woke up at 6.30 just to write this?**

**Viking – Yup.**

**Ruffnut – You have all day to write it, it's Saturday.**

**Viking – Exactly.**

**Ruffnut - ?**

(Alura's POV)

"Toothless!" Rose squealed and ran towards the dragon and Jaimee tried to hold her back. I just stood there and stared, in shock. I just couldn't believe what I was seeing. I just couldn't. It seemed so unreal.

"Alura?" Jaimee asked once she had given up on trying to protect Toothless from his crazy fan.

"Oh my gods," I finally said.

"What?"

"Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods," I repeated while breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Jaimee questioned and tried to sit me down but I refused to move.

"It's, it's, it's, Hiccup!" I shouted. Hiccup looked up at me with his green eyes and I nearly fainted.

"Calm down Alura, it's okay," Jaimee soothed me.

"I know, it's absolutely wonderful!" I grinned.

(Hiccup's POV)

"Toothless!" A girl shouted but I couldn't look up. I was in too much pain for that. It felt like my brain was about to explode out of my head. I could also hear two girls talking but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I finally got the strength to look up and I saw a short girl with glasses and another with purple hair. The girl with the glasses meet my eyes and got dizzy, nearly falling over. Who were they?

(Alura's POV)

"Sit down, Alura."

"No, I want to look at him," I refused and folded my arms, still staring at Hiccup who was looking back and forth between Jaimee and I.

"Just sit down, you can look at him all you want later, right now we need to find out why he's here," Jaimee pushed me to the ground. I pouted but didn't argue.

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked and made Jaimee jump. I giggled quietly but no one took any notice.

"Oh, um... I'm Jaimee, this is Alura and that crazy chick patting your dragon is Rose," Jaimee pointed to me and then Rose.

"Right," He gave out an annoyed sigh.

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know, I woke up here," he shrugged then frowned.

"Oh, this is not good," Jaimee started pacing back and forth while I watched. Rose was now hugging Toothless' leg and telling him he was cute and was never going to let him go. I just glanced around, unaware of what to say.

"You can say that again," Hiccup huffed and then sat down next to me, causing my heart rate to quicken dramatically.

"We're going to have to get you make somehow," Jaimee said after she got tired.

"How?" Hiccup absentmindedly picked at some grass. I wasn't sure how he was so trusting. I guess if you in some strange world and with creepy girls you take all you can get.

"I don't know..." Jaimee scowled. I rolled my eyes as it started raining. As if this scene didn't need to be more dramatic than it already was.

"Oh, just great," Rose sighed, she hated the rain.

XXX

(Hiccup's POV)

"Do you mind, your sitting kinda close," I leaned away from, who Jaimee introduced as, Alura. She was practically sitting in my lap.

"Alura... Your freaking him out," Rose dragged her off of me. Thank Odin. The three girls had taken me to Alura's house to get out of the rain. It didn't do much good, my hair was still dripping wet.

"Sorry," Alura blushed, sat on the floor and looked at me. I shook my head, trying to avoid her stare.

"Watch it!" Jaimee complained and shoved me. Oh, right. Wet hair.

"What are we going to do?" Rose asked.

"He'll have to stay somewhere for now," Jaimee told her.

"Shotgun!" Alura shouted. Um, what?

"I guess he could, he's yours."

"Excuse me? I'm whose? I didn't agree to this," I folded my arms. I'm not anyones, well, not anymore.

"Oh, we have this thing where if we really like something we each pick a character from it and it's rightfully theirs. Fishlegs and Snotlout are mine. Rose has Toothless and Alura owns you and Tuffnut," Jaimee explained.

"How do you know about me and my friends?" I asked. I had been dreading the answer to this question as soon as Rose shouted 'Toothless.'

"We'll explain later, just keep in mind that your like a celebrity to some people here."

"Oh, brilliant," I frowned.

**A/N - **

**Tuffnut - How many people are ready this?"**

**Viking – Dunno... about two.**

**Tuffnut – Wow! **

**Viking - Shut up. *punches Tuffnut's arm* **

**Tuffnut - *laughs* Your a weakling.**

**Viking - Just disclaim. -_-**

**Tuffnut – Fjam does not own HTTYD.**

Thanks for the reviews guys. They make me feel like I write for something and my stories are actually good. :)

And Jaimee, I know you want Toothless but Rose has to be the crazy, creepy psycho chick because that's how she is in real life. I'm not giving Toothless to anyone. I'm not involved.

- Viking.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -

Thanks for the reviews guys. I know the different POVs might be a bit confusing at times but I want to get both Hiccup and Alura's perspective on some particular events.

**A/N - **

**Tuffnut – What's the point of these authors notes?**

**Viking – For you to disclaim.**

**Tuffnut – But we just talk about random stuff that no one cares about...**

**Viking - *Shrugs* **

(Alura's POV)

Hiccup was in MY house. In MY room. Sitting on MY bed. I just couldn't get it in my head, it seemed like a dream.

"Do you mind? Your sitting kinda close..." Hiccup leaned away from me and I noticed I was just a bit close to him.

"Alura... You freaking him out," Rose dragged me away from him and I sat on the ground and just stared at him. He stared back for a moment before shaking his head, wetting Jaimee who was on the other side of the bed. She shouted something and shoved him. I got slightly mad, he was mine.

"What are we going to do?" Rose asked, only having half of my attention.

"He's going to have to stay somewhere for now," Jaimee said. An idea popped into my head.

"Shotgun!" I shouted.

"I guess he could, he's yours."

"Excuse me? I'm whose? I didn't agree to this," Hiccup folded his arm angrily. Jaimee explained to him about the ownership of characters while I spent my time feeling the joy of having Hiccup here for a few days.

XXX

(Hiccup's POV)

Jaimee and Rose left leaving me alone with Alura, who was giving of a creepy stalker vibe.

"You hungry?" She asked, still sitting on the floor.

"No, thanks though," I gave my best smile.

"No problem," She grinned back at me. Gods, what was with this girl?

"Um..." I looked to the ground awkwardly.

"Sorry, I'm probably creepy. I just pictured meeting you heaps of times and now it's really happening. Its really confusing."

"You think YOUR confused, I have no idea where I am," I blushed. I don't want to go home just yet but something has got to be better than being lost.

"You'll be safe with me. Toothless too," She nodded to my dragon who had fallen asleep on the second bed in the room. How she fitted him through her small doors, I had no idea.

"I guess, it's just don't know anyone here," I looked at her again. Why was I explaining my feelings to a girl I just met? Not to mention she was a freak.

"It's a good thing we found you. I don't want to think about what would happen if someone who didn't know you did."

"Mmm..." She had a point there.

"What happened before you woke up here?" She asked, curiously.

"I think I hit my head, I can't really remember," I said and frowned at the pain in my head which I had forgotten about until now.

"Oh my gods, you must have a massive head ache, come with me," She grabbed my arm and pulled me into a different room. She got me a cup of water and a small white rock looking thing.

"You want me to eat that?" I stared at her with confusion.

"Yes, it will help. It's not poisoned or anything. Cross my heart."

"Okay..." I took the white thing and swallowed it with the water.

"It will take a while to work," She told me.

"Okay, I can last that long," I joked. It was lame but she still laughed anyway.

"We'll have to set up you bed, it's getting dark," She went back to her room and I followed.

"Don't you have parents?" I questioned, noticing we were the only ones here.

"Yeah I do, I don't live with my dad and my brother and my mum are at a friends place."

"Oh, okay, why doesn't you dad live with you?"

"It's complicated.. I might explain later."

"Okay," I didn't push the subject any further. She looked depressed about it.

**A/N - **

**Ruffnut – So there's more to Alura than we see?**

**Viking – Yup. Disclaim.**

**Ruffnut – Fjam not own HTTYD.**

Keep reading/writing. Viking.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -

Okay, so if you originally read this story when I was still 'Fjam' your probably really confused and wondering what the heck is going on. My 'friends' have been making fun of my stories behind my back. I'm not going to give out any names but a good friend of mine caught them and told me about it. You know who you are :). Thanks. So I decided to make a new account and not tell any of them about it so I don't get picked on for it. Personally, I think it's seriously retarded for someone to do that, if you don't like someones story, tell them or just don't read it. Simple as that. If you have just started reading this story, don't worry about what I just said and keep reading :). Thanks.

**A/N - **

**Tuffnut – Why would someone lie to you about you stories?**

**Viking – I don't know, ask them.**

(Alura's POV)

I'm suppose be asleep but I just can't close my eyes. I'm too hyper for that. Hiccup is sleeping lightly in the bed across the room from me, not making a sound. Gods he was adorable when he slept. I really shouldn't be watching him, I guess it's kinda creepy and stalker like. I turned around and grabbed my mum's ipod from my desktop and turned it on, it had full battery so that was good. I'd need it all night. I searched for a song I like, played it and became one with my imagination.

(Hiccup's POV)

I was turned away from Alura, staring at a blank wall, unable to sleep. The bed was comfy and the blankets were warm but I just couldn't fall asleep. I could feel her eyes boring into my back. She probably thought I was sleeping or about to fall asleep. I heard a quiet noise in Alura's direction which sounded like someone picking something up. I thought nothing more of it and closed my eyes, hoping to fall asleep for the hundredth time tonight.

XXX

The next morning

XXX

(Alura's POV)

I woke up to the song 'Sticks & Stones' by Jonsi and I found it extremely appropriate for the situation I was in. Hiccup was snoring quietly in the bed he slept in and Toothless was curled up on the floor next to him, ready to strike if something happened. I picked up the teddy bear I usually slept with and chucked it at Hiccup's head.

"Huh?" He stirred before opening up his eyes.

"Morning sleepy head, time to get up," I giggled.

"Oh, really? What time is it?" He asked and sat him. Toothless greeted him with a lick to the face. I checked the time on the ipod.

"About seven," I told him, even though the time frame was probably different in Berk.

"Oh."

"Want breakfast?"

"If you having it, then yes," he smiled. Finally something I can do for him.

"Pancakes?"

"Um.. I don't know what they are," He reminded me.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot," I blushed a deep red while Hiccup got up.

"It's okay," He yawned and stretched his arms. I'd given him an old pair of my pajamas, which were pink. They made him look like shorter than usual but still looked adorable.

"Your so slow," I rolled my eyes.

"You so fast," He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Just hurry up smarty pants," I pretended to be annoyed. Hiccup put his prosthetic leg on while I tried not to look. I didn't want to see it just yet. I pursed my lips while tipping my head back and forth impatiently.

"Okay, I'm done. Happy?"

"Very," I grabbed his arm once again and dragged him to the kitchen.

"What do we do?"

"You sit there," I sat him down on the computer chair at the desk, "And I'll cook."

"Sure you don't want help? I'm pretty good at cooking."

"No thanks, I'm good," I got out the bottle of dry pancake mix and added water while Hiccup watched intensely. I smiled, happy that some one was actually interested in what I was doing. I got the fry pan from the cupboard, turned the stove on then greased it with butter.

"Okay, I've never seen cooking like this," Hiccup admitted.

"Time's have changed Hiccup," I grinned.

"What?"

"Don't worry," I blushed again. I shouldn't have said anything, it was best he didn't know what time period this was. He would probably freak out. I poured some of the pancake mix into the pan after shaking.

"Are 'pancakes' good?"

"Well to some people there too sweet, but I think you'll like it. It's one of the most popular breakfasts."

"Okay."

"You say that a lot," I told him.

"Say what a lot?"

"You say okay a lot."

"Oh, sorry," His skin flashed a bright pink colour.

"It's fine, it's kind of cute anyway."

**A/N - **

**Ruffnut – How come Hiccup gets pancakes and we don't?**

Tuffnut – Yeah, that's not fair.

**Viking – You'll get pancakes if you disclaim.**

**Twins – Wanna-be Viking does not own HTTYD.**

**Viking – Got that right!**

**Twins – Pancakes?**

**Viking – I had my fingers crossed!**

**Twins - :(**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six -

**A/N - **

**Ruffnut – Seriously?**

**Viking – What?**

**Ruffnut – It's one in the morning... *yawns***

**Viking – I couldn't sleep.**

**Ruffnut - -_-**

(Hiccup's POV)

I was sitting at the table with Alura who was staring at me expectantly. She had just cooked me a whole stack of pancakes for me, literally. She had put them into a tall pile.

"Go ahead," She nodded. I cut a bit and put it in my mouth.

"Wow!" I gasped, my mouth still full.

"Like them?"

"Uh-huh!" I grinned and swallowed.

"Told you so."

"What's this white stuff?" I pointed to a small scoop of melting deliciousness.

"It's called ice cream."

"It's yummy!" I exclaimed and continued eating.

XXX

Later that afternoon

XXX

(Alura's POV)

Rose had come back over, she couldn't stay away from Toothless.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. Hiccup was busy playing with my brothers Lego in his room. I had shown him around and they caught his eye so I let him have a look.

"Personally, I don't want to take them back," She said and scratched Toothless' ear. He had taken a strong liking to her once he first saw her. He couldn't get enough of her.

"I know, me either. We're going to have to though, Stoick's probably worrying, oh and what about Astrid?"

"Eww, who gives a butt what she thinks?" (Sorry if your a fan of Astrid, I'm not, obviously.)

"Are they still together?" I wondered out loud. Rose took no notice, now sitting in Toothless' saddle.

"This is surprisingly comfy," She moved a bit, sitting right in the center.

"Rose! Don't do that!" I hissed.

"What? I'm sure your future husband won't mind," She rolled her eyes. I blushed a slight pink colour at the thought of being with Hiccup.

"Just get off," I sighed.

"Okay, but you so owe me," She was about to get off when Toothless spotted the large window in my room open. He ran excitedly to it, Rose still on his back.

"Oh crap," My eyes widened at the sight of Toothless leaping from my two story window and hitting the skies.

"Ah Hiccup? We have a slight problem..." I called.

(Hiccup's POV)

Alura had just called me saying there was problem. I put the toys back in the box and went to go see what was wrong.

"Oh gods this is not good," She paced back and forth in her room.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your dragon just took off with my best friend."

"Oh, um... what do we do?"

"I don't know! He's your pet!"

"Don't yell at me! I freak out when people yell at me!" I gritted my teeth and ran my fingers threw my hair nervously.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. I'm just... I don't know what to do," She sighed and stared out the open window.

"Toothless couldn't have gone far..." I told her and edged towards the door.

"I know that," She turned around and scowled at me. I stared at her in confusion. At times like this I wonder if she had watched me through out my whole life...

**A/N -**

**Ruffnut – You took forever to right this!**

**Viking – So?**

**Ruffnut – Your readers are waiting.**

**Viking – *Rolls eyes***

**Ruffnut – Wanna-be Viking does not own HTTYD.**

**Viking – *impressed look* You remembered!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 –

**A/N – **

**Ruffnut – These authors' notes are becoming very unnecessary.**

**Tuffnut – Your face is becoming unnecessary!**

**Viking – Oh, burn!**

(Hiccup's POV)

"Okay so you've got everything?" I asked Alura, who was defiantly stressing out.

"Torch, yes and umbrella, yes. That's basically all we need…"

"Gods, Toothless is going to kill me!" I exclaimed.

"If something happens to Rose, I'll kill you," Alura folded her arms.

"Um… Why?"

"I don't know, got to kill someone," She laughed nervously, "Now come on," She pulled me out the front door.

"What's a 'torch'?" I asked curiously as we went down the stairs, well tumbled since we were both clumsy.

"It's a light. In case we have to look after dark."

"Oh," I sighed. I don't think we'll be looking THAT long, seriously. Toothless can't fly without me. We started down the road, which made no sense to me. Back in Berk our roads were just dirt tracks made from where people walked, here they were made out of tiny rocks stuck together.

"Okay, if I was a dragon and a creepy obsessed chick where would I go?" Alura asked herself.

"Your one of those, and not the dragon," I joked.

"Ha. Ha." Alura said sarcastically.

"Toothless likes grass…" I added.

"Yes, he does!" Alura shouted and grinned.

"What?"

"I think I know where they went, come on," She dragged me down the street with a determined look on her face.

(Alura's POV)

"There… not… here…" I gasped. I took Hiccup to the park, the one I went to before we found him. There was heaps of grass here, about as much as a school oval.

"Come on Alura, it doesn't matter. Lets look somewhere else…" Hiccup tried to pull me away.

"No. I was certain they would be here," I frowned.

"Alura, it doesn't matter…" He tugged at my arm again.

"Stop it!" I snapped. Hiccup let go and looked at the ground.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

"Hick, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to-"

"Whatever," He cut me off and rolled his eyes.

"Hiccup, we'll talk about it later, come on," I shrugged.

"Fine," he clenched his fists and followed me, scowling the whole way.

(Rose's POV)

I was lying on the ground, Toothless sniffing in my ear loudly. My arm felt like it was burning but there was a warm liquid pooling around it.

"Mm…" I groaned and opened my eyes. I knew where I was, on the school oval. No one could help me, it was Sunday. I was screwed. I didn't dare get up; I had no idea what damage I had done to myself.

**A/N – **

**Tuffnut – Dun dun dunnnn! **

**Ruffnut – Shut up Tuff.**

**Viking - This is why I never have my author's notes with both of you. You always argue. **

**Tuffnut – We do not.**

**Ruffnut – Sorry to say Tuff, but we do.**

**Tuffnut – Do not!**

**Viking – *sighs* I don't own HTTYD.**

**Twins – *continue to argue***

Thanks for reading. Rose's POV was interesting to do, I had never really done the point of your for someone who wasn't a main character before and I really enjoyed it, even though it only took about five minutes to write.

I wrote this in Modern History… :). The teacher was going on about Hitler or something. I should really be listening but whatever. And yeah… review and you will all get hugs from Hiccup… :D

Viking.

P.S. Sorry if I say 'Fjam doesn't own HTTYD'. I'm just used to it.

P.S.S Sorry for the long wait on this chapter… I was at my dads and he's always using the computer -_-"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 –

**A/N – **

**Tuffnut – You're making a habit of writing these at school aren't you?**

**Viking – Yep.**

(Hiccup's POV)

Alura had taking me to ever single place in this Odin forsaken town and there was still no sign of Rose!

"Let's check at the school," She suggested.

"Fine," I groaned. Rose better be there. I followed closely behind Alura, extremely bored.

"You know, your attitude isn't helping, Hick."

"Since when am I 'Hick'?"

"Since now, you a lot more… annoying in person," She smiled.

"Gee thanks!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"No problem."

"What in Thor's name is a school?" I asked while kicking a few loose pebbles.

"It's where you go to learn stuff. Most of it is useless."

"So like… dragon training?"

"I guess so," She shrugged and slowed down a bit so we were walking side by side.

"Why would Toothless and Rose be there?"

"Lots of grass."

"Oh," I said then sighed.

"Here we are…" Alura gestured to a place with large buildings.

"Cool…" I pursed my lips. To be honest this place didn't look interesting at all.

"We shouldn't really go inside, but this is an emergency," She grabbed my arm and pulled me inside the gate. I swear to Odin, this girl was going to rip my arm off one day.

"This place confuses me, there's too many rules," I scowled.

"Get over it," She mumbled.

"Whoa… random mood swing much?"

(Alura's POV)

I had just dragged Hiccup inside the school gate, he was complaining about EVERYTHING.

"This place confuses me, there's too many rules," He said in a loud voice.

"Get over it," I whispered to myself.

"Whoa… random mood swing much?" Oh crap, he heard me, I was not expecting that.

"Hurry up, Hick," I said and walked faster.

"You're so bossy," He exclaimed.

"Can we not argue please? It's kind of important that we find my friend."

"Sure, sorry."

"Oh my gods!" I shouted.

"What?"

"There's Rose!" I ran over to Rose who was laying on the ground tears streaming from here eyes.

"Is she okay?" Hiccup asked.

"No," I said once I looked at her arm. It had been snapped into a possition that I didn't even think was possible and it looked like she had passed put from blood loss.

"Wholy Odin," Hiccup whispered with a sickening expression on his face.

A/N -

Ruffnut – Eww!

Tuffnut – Get over it you baby.

Viking – I agree with Ruff. Rose's arm is pretty gross.

Tuffnut – *rolls eyes*

Viking – disclaim!

Twins – Wanna-be Viking does not own HTTYD.

Reviews? :)

Wanna-be Viking...


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 -

Hey just a little note from me... I know I've said that Hiccup is annoying but I don't think that at all. Hiccup is adorable and I love him so much! And I think this thing with Rose's arm is necessary, I want to add a bit of excitement to this story. Well I'm just kind of try and make this story is long as I can, I never want it to end I'm really attached to it. This chapter might be a little weird because I just wrote a comedy and I'm still in that weird psycho state.

Wanna-be Viking

**A/N - **

**Tuffnut – Still continuing with this story?**

**Viking – Yes I love it! **

**Tuffnut – *sighs* I want to go home!**

**Viking – Yeah well tough luck, worlds most deadly weapon.**

(Hiccup's POV)

"That's just gross," I scrunched my face up and looked away from Rose.

"Not the point, we've got to call an ambulance!"

"Okay, what do we do?"

"Can you take Toothless back?" She asked and knelt next to her friend.

"Yeah, I guess," I hopped on to Toothless' saddle.

"Oh for Odin's sake!" Alura randomly shouted.

"What?"

"I can't call an ambulance because I broke my flipping phone!" She crossed her arms and frowned.

"Huh?" I looked at her with confusion.

"We're going to have to carry her..."

"Perfect..."

(Alura's POV)

"Rose, when you wake up, you've got to cut down on sandwiches," I huffed. Me and Hiccup were carrying -well more like dragging- Rose to the hospital. Toothless was at home, probably destroying my room.

"I don't understand why we couldn't fly her over here," he complained.

"People would freak out, we don't have dragons here," I rolled my eyes, "We're nearly there anyway."

"Good," He sighed. We approached the hospital and I pushed the door open with my back. People stared at us we came in. I could have been because of the weird viking with the strange prosthetic leg or because I was dragging my unconscious friend. I walked up to the reception window and pressed the button after laying Rose on the ground.

"Hello..." I called out after a few minutes. Hiccup stifled a giggle and I gave him an evil stare.

"Sorry," The receptionist came out and gasped when she saw Rose on the floor.

"She fell down the stairs," I lied.

"I'll get a doctor right away!" She exclaimed.

XXX

An hour later

XXX

(Still Alura's POV)

Rose was in the hospital with having her operation with her dad waiting for her and Hiccup and I were back home. I was extremely worried.

"It will be fine, I promise," Hiccup tried to reassure me.

"I can't believe I let that happen, I'm so stupid!" I punched my pillow.

"No your not, it was an accident, It wasn't anyone's fault."

"I shouldn't have left the freaking window open!"

"Alura, for Thor's sake calm down!" Hiccup shook my shoulders.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. It's just, Gods, one of my best friends is in the hospital!"

"She's be fine, I promise," Hiccup grabbed my hand. I wasn't sure if it was to calm me down or something completely different.

"Ah..." I stared at him awkwardly while biting my lip.

"Can you tell me about your family now?" His skin flashed a bright pink colour and he turned away, still with my hand in his.

"Oh, yeah sure. Um... When I was about twelve my mum and my dad had a huge fight. They broke up and now I live with my mum," I decided not to tell him the whole truth.

"That's not all is it?" He urged.

"No," I blurted out.

"Come on, tell me," He smiled slightly and looked at me in the eye causing me to become nervous.

"My dad, he didn't really treat my mum like he was suppose to," Tears started to form in my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"He hit her... And I'm scared he's going to do the same to me."

**A/N -**

**Ruffnut – Aww, poor Alura.**

**Viking – *sniffles* That's so sad!**

**Ruffnut – Wanna-be Viking does not own HTTYD. *Hugs Viking* It's okay!**

Viking – O.o wtf? Get off me.

I know that Alura is based on me but I don't have the family problems that she does. My family is fine. Um.. so yeah I'm fine, well physically. Mentally is a different story... *evil grin and evil laugh* And if your wondering, Alura isn't the same religion as Hiccup, it's just a habit for her to do that, I do the same thing.

Review or not to review is the question!

- Wanna-be Viking...


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 -

Hey again, yes I'm updating for the second time today! Just a note... Your reviews don't offend me at all, sorry if it seems like they do, I guess I just need to word things better... *nervous laugh* I'm not used to so much praise, thank you! Your reviews make me feel extremely happy.

**A/N - **

**Tuffnut – Your other account isn't getting much attention is it?**

**Viking – No, I guess not.**

**Tuffnut – Aren't you suppose to be doing your English and Art assignments?**

**Viking – Yup.**

**Tuffnut – *rolls eyes***

**Viking – My Modern History assignment too.**

(Alura's POV)

"What do you mean she's in hospital?" Jaimee exclaimed into the phone.

"Exactly that," I was hanging upside down over my bed talking to Jaimee on the home phone, since my mobile was broken. It was on speaker so I didn't have to hold it too my ear.

"She's not going to be happy when she wakes up."

"Tell me about it," I got up and felt slightly dizzy.

"So... What's Hiccup doing?"

"He's in the bath right now, hopefully cleaning himself," I sighed.

"You alright?" Jaimee asked, detecting the sadness in my voice from the conversation I had with Hiccup earlier.

"Yeah, just... overwhelmed," I lied and pulled out my laptop from my bedside table.

"Well I've got to go, talk to you on MSN later?"

"Sure," I nodded even though she couldn't see it. The phone when silent and I realized she had hung up.

"I'm done!" Hiccup called, "What do I do now?"

I laughed to myself, "There's a towel on the rack, dry yourself with it."

"I don't know what a towel or a rack is!"

"A piece of fabric hanging on the wall..."

"Oh, okay."

"Dummy," I mumbled under my breath then grinned, he was so adorable. I'm going to miss him when he's gone, even if we do fight.

"Do I get changed now?" Hiccup asked after a few minute.

"Yep," I had given him the pink pajamas again, he said they were comfortable. I don't think he understood the concept of girl colours and boy colours yet. I'd have to teach him.

"Hi," he said and I looked up and saw Hiccup, hair dripping and in the pajamas.

"Hey," I patted the space on my bed next to me and he hesitated for a second before crawling towards me and sitting down.

"What's that?" He asked and pointed to the laptop on my lap.

"It's a laptop, I'll think you'll find it interesting," I pointed it towards him.

"Cool."

"Hello!" A familiar voice shouted from the front door.

"Oh crap, that's my mum. Come with me," I placed my laptop carefully back on the bedside table again and walked to the front door to great my mum.

"Hey retarded," My brother, Eek sneered.

"Shut it, idiot," I rolled my eyes. Hiccup quietly walked behind me.

"Hi Mum, this is Zack, he's from Sweden. He just moved her a few weeks ago and his parents kicked him out. I couldn't say no to him," I looked up at her innocently. I had run through this several times in my head so I knew what to say.

"Oh, how sad. You can stay as long as you like Zack, your very welcome here," Mum smiled at Hiccup politely.

"Thanks miss," Hiccup grinned.

(Hiccup's POV)

I was sitting at the table with Alura, her brother Eek and her mother, who I didn't know the name of.

"So, Zack, hows school?" Alura's mum asked.

"Great," I replied awkwardly since I've never been to school before.

"Mum, Zack isn't very social, he's like me," Alura shot her a warning glance.

"Oh, sorry Zack, I didn't know," She said and got up, leaving the room.

"Alura!" I complained.

"Sorry, I just- I saw you being nervous and I thought-"

"It's okay, um..." I looked around for something to talk about and saw Eek playing with Lego on the table, "How old are you Eek?"

"Eleven," He said, not even looking up.

"Cool," I nodded.

"Yep."

"So..." I bit my lip. I could tell these next few weeks were going to be very strange...

A/N -

Viking – Is it just me or is this story becoming... weird?

Ruffnut – I think it's just you.

Viking – Disclaim?

Ruffnut – Sure, Wanna-be Viking does not own HTTYD.

You might think Eek is a weird name but my brother took the Viking test and got the name Eek and when I asked him what he wanted his name to be in my fan fiction he replied with that. He's a strange kid. I swear, he's adopted.

P.S. - I'll be at my dad's tomorrow so there won't be an update until Tuesday (if you live in America, Monday.)

- Viking.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven - **

Thanks for the reviews guys :) It really makes me feel special. Um... there was something I was going to tell you guys... Oh well I'll tell you at the end...

**A/N - **

**Ruffnut – What the hell?**

**Viking - ?**

**Ruffnut – What? I like that song.**

**Viking – O.o**

(Hiccup's POV)

"What?" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

"Hiccup, you have to."

"But I don't even know how to write in English!" I told her. Alura had just informed me that if I was staying with her I'd have to go to school.

"It's fine, I'll just say that you came from Sweden, like what I told my mum."

"Fine. But I'm not doing any work."

"You don't have to."

"So I just basically sit there all day?" I sighed and folded my arms.

"Yes, now shut up and go to sleep, it's like ten."

"Okay," I rolled my eyes then flopped down on the bed, covering my face with a pillow. Toothless snuggled in beside me so I was squished against the wall. I doubt I would get any sleep tonight.

XXX

The next day

XXX

(Alura's POV)

"You took Hiccup to school with you?"

"I had to, what else could I do?" I scowled.

"Nothing, I suppose," Jaimee made patterns in the water she tipped on the desk. Hiccup had gone to the toilet, hopefully not getting lost on the way back. I had gotten the okay with the principal for him to be here and shown him around. The only thing to do now was to get him to go to class with me.

"So, do you know what the go is with Rose?" I asked and flipped the page in the book I was reading. We had come to our usual hang out, the library.

"Well I know she's okay now, her arm is broken and she has a concussion and will be out tomorrow, I think."

"I wonder what she will tell everyone..." I glanced at the library door for the umpteenth time, watching for Hiccup.

"Didn't you tell the nurse she fell down the stairs?"

"Yeah but she wasn't awake then," I explained.

"Oh," She wiped the water off the desk then sighed.

"We have English first right?" I asked to make conversation.

"I think so," She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I don't think Hiccup will like that," I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, are you sure your alright? You sounded really depressed on the phone last night."

"Yeah... just some family stuff," I looked down. The library door opened and I snapped my head up.

"Is this boy yours?" A teacher asked me, she had Hiccup walking behind her.

"Yes... what's wrong?"

"He was wondering around the front of the school, he nearly got hit by a car, my car."

"Zack...!" I complained.

"Now, tell me why he would do that. Is he suicidal? I could get him to speak to the school counselor..." The teacher trailed off.

"No, no. He's just a bit messed up in the head miss, if you know what I mean," Jaimee made up at the last minute.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again," She grunted and walked off.

"I thought I was going to die!" Hiccup shouted. The librarian shushed us and Hiccup blushed, sitting down.

"I told you to come back straight away!" I whispered loudly.

"I got lost," He admitted as the bell rang.

"We'll talk about this later," I frowned, feeling like his mother.

A/N -

**Tuffnut – Wanna-be Viking does not own HTTYD.**

**Viking – *raises eyebrows* What brought this on?**

**Tuffnut – I thought if I could get some brownie points I might be able to go home.**

**Viking – Nice try, Tuff. I don't think so.**

**Tuffnut – Oh come on, you don't even feed us anymore!**

**Viking – *shoves apple into Tuffnut's mouth* Happy?**

**Tuffnut – Mm hm mm hmm!**

**Viking – That's what I thought.**

I remembered what I was going to tell you guys! I'm about to start a Rufflegs Fan fiction, which is obviously Ruffnut and Fishlegs pairing. I'm thinking about writing a parody of HTTYD too, it will be a comedy. Don't worry though, this story is still going to be my main priority.

- Wanna-be Viking... ^_^


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 –

**A/N – **

**Tuffnut – Aren't you meant to be doing class work?**

**Viking – Yep.**

**Tuffnut – *sighs* this is so taking up your life.**

**Viking – Damn right.**

(Alura's POV)

"So… this is English?" Hiccup sighed.

"Yep," I rolled my eyes. We were -well I was- researching information on some guy who wrote some book about some prison.

"How do you stand this?" He asked and dug through my pencil case.

"I don't, I'm silently suffering."

"What's this?" He held up a pen.

"A pen."

"What does it do?" He twirled it around in his hands.

"Draws," I held back a laugh.

"Can I try it?" He smiled his goofy smile at me.

"Sure, go ahead," I pulled out a piece of paper from my book and handed it to him. I turned back to my laptop while he doodled or wrote or whatever he was doing. After a few moments he tapped my arm and gave the piece of paper back. He had written the world 'hi' in runic and a picture of Toothless. I knew this because I had learnt runic a few weeks after I first watched 'How to Train Your Dragon.'

"Hm…" I mumbled while thinking up a response. I just ended up writing 'Hi to you too.' Passing notes with a Viking. Never thought that would happen.

After a while of writing to each other, Hiccup finally spoke, "is it lunch yet?"

"No, we have another class after this," I scowled.

"What class?"

"Art, you can actually help me with that. You can be my little minion."

"What's a minion?"

"A helper, sort of. I'm not really sure. Sounds cool though, minion, minion," I rambled on.

"Okay…" Hiccup looked at me as if I had a mental issue, "and anyway, I'm taller than you."

"EVERYONE is taller than me, no need to rub it in."

He laughed, "Yeah I've noticed, how old are you suppost to be?"

"I'll be fifteen next month," I grinned.

"If I can, could I maybe, you know, stay for your birthday then?"

"Oh, um... if you want..." I blushed. Why was he asking me this?

"Yeah I want to. I mean I want to make your birthday special. Yeah that's what I ment."

"Right..."

(Hiccup's POV)

Why did I say that? I'm so stupid! I tried to do something nice and I turned out to look like a complete idiot! Alura bit her lip awkwardly.

"Right..." She looked away, completely confused. The bell rang and waited to see what Alura did before copying her.

"Art now," She frowned, back to her normal self. For now.

XXX

Later that afternoon

XXX

(Still Hiccup's POV)

"It smell's funny in here," I crinkled up my nose.

"Sh... were here to see Rose, not comment on the smell," Alura rolled her eyes and Jaimee sighed. They had both decided to go to the 'hospital' and talk to Rose. Alura was turned away from me, still thinking about the birthday thing I suppose. Jaimee opened one of the doors and stepped inside, followed by Alura then me.

"Hey guys," Rose croaked, tired.

"Hey!" Jaimee exclaimed and ran over to her. I stayed behind, unsure of what to say.

"Hi Rose," Alura smiled. Rose smiled back at her. She had her arm in a piece of fabric and she looked sick.

"Gosh, the people in here are starving me!" Rose said in just a bit louder than a whisper.

"Oh by the way, Alura said to cut down on the sandwiches," I spoke up. All three girls just stared at me before cracking up laughing. I had no idea what was so funny about that.

"All Rose eats is sandwiches and shapes, well at school," Alura explained and laughed again. I still didn't get it. Girls here are extremely confusing.

"Hopefully I'll be out of this hell hole soon, my doctor keeps waking me up all the time to see if I'm not dead."

"Explains why your so tired," Jaimee nodded.

"Yeah, next time he does that, I'm going to punch him in the face."

"Yeah you should," Alura agreed.

**A/N -**

**Viking – *looks in mirror* I'm really liking this Hiccup haircut!**

**Tuffnut – Oh shut up. I doesn't even look like it.**

**Viking – Doesn't matter. Disclaim.**

**Tuffnut – Wanna-be Viking does not own HTTYD. Hey, wanna play tik-tak-toe?**

**Viking – *shrugs* sure, why not?**

Well, I'm working on the Rufflegs story right now, in my head. The first chapter will be up in a week or so. Um... I won't be able to update until next week... *sobs* I'm going to go insane without this story!

- Viking**.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 –

Yay! I can update today!

**A/N – **

**Tuffnut – Oh yeah, I beat your nerdy butt at tic-tac-toe! **

**Viking – Hey! I am not nerdy!**

**Tuffnut – What ever you reckon Viking, whatever you reckon…**

(Alura's POV)

"No school today?" Hiccup asked when he saw me sitting on the couch in my pyjamas, watching television.

"Nope, it's some pupil free day or something. I don't know why though," I shrugged and changed the channel.

I had been up since three just watching nickelodeon It was now eight. I couldn't get to sleep; I had too much on my mind for that.

I was thinking about… Rose, how we were going to get Hiccup back, my class work, unwritten assignments, talking to Hiccup about that car, hiding Toothless, feeding Toothless, teaching Hiccup things so he didn't seem like a weirdo and last but not least the way I actually felt about Hiccup. I knew I liked him but I wasn't sure what sought of like it actually was. I had only figured out several minutes ago that I had the world's biggest crush on him.

"What you watching?" He flopped down besides me. I had already explained to him the awesomeness of T.V.

"Sponge Bob Square Pants," I smiled.

"What's it about," Hiccup scooted closer to me. I froze for a second before regaining my cool.

"A freaky sponge living under the sea," I giggled.

"Sounds… cool," He grinned.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I played with the hem of my shorts.

"I don't know, what do you suggest?"

"Well I have to watch a movie and go to the shops but after that we can go to the park, if you want…"

"What's a park?"

"You know, playgrounds and stuff… Umm… It's hard to explain," I frowned.

"Where's your mum and your brother?"

"Dunno, Eek is probably at a friends place and I have no idea where mum is."

"Okay."

"I was wondering…" I blushed. I had to ask this, no turning back now.

"Yes?" he played with a strand of his reddish brown hair.

"Are you… you know…" I blushed even deeper.

"Know what?"

"Still with Astrid," I blurted out with out thinking of wording it correctly.

"Oh, no, I'm not."

"What happened?" I asked even though I was extremely excited and happy on the inside.

"We just argued, I got a lot of bruises all the time, we just had incompatible personalities I guess."

"Are you okay?" I put my hand on his shoulder sympathetically.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was really mad for a while but I'm okay now," He smiled at me.

"Sure?"

"Yeah, I promise," Hiccup took my hand from his shoulder and slipped his fingers through mine for the second time since I met him.

I blushed again and looked down nervously, "I should um… maybe um… watch that movie now," I stammered.

"Oh sure, yeah," He let go, "Can I watch it with you?"

"Yeah, I was kind of hoping you would anyway," I got up and ran to my room, getting changed in a yellow singlet and blue skinny jeans. I grabbed 'How to Train Your Dragon' from my bed side table and rushed back out. I nearly tripped over a toy Eek had left in the hallway but regained my balance at the last minute.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked as I carefully place the disc into the DVD player.

"You'll see," Was the only answer I gave him.

XXX

At the shops

XXX

(Hiccup's POV)

"That movie was awesome!" I shouted excitedly as Alura and I walked through what Alura called 'the shops.'

"Yes I know," She sighed.

"I mean… I know it was about me and everything but wow!" I was practically jumping up and down.

"Yes I know, you keep telling me," She rolled her eyes.

"What are we doing here anyway?" I looked around and saw that people were staring at me.

"I thought that maybe I should get fish for Toothless, he's probably starving."

"Oh, thanks," I grinned.

**A/N:**

**(My friend NinjahRose or 'Rose' as you know her wrote this not me. She's kind of crazy...)**

**NinjahRose - So… You know how Alura and Hiccup watch HTTYD in the fanfic? Well, how could you watch a movie about Hiccup and Toothless if Hiccup and Toothless aren't in the movie but are in fact out of the movie and in real life?**

**Viking - . . . . So, Toothless . . . Isn't . . There?**

***Silence***

**NinjahRose - *Cries* My life means nothing without Toothless *Head to desk slam***

**Viking - *Pats NinjahRose on shoulder* He'll live on . . . in your stalker dreams.**

**NinjahRose - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Hiccup's Emo right?**

**Viking - *sigh***

**Tuffnut - XD, I'm still here.**

**NinjahRose - You mean nothing to me.**

**Tuffnut: *Loner sigh***

**Viking - I think mayb-**

**NinjahRose - *Awesome Japanese style peace sign* WannabeViking-san Owns nothing! Aaand . . . . Toothless is awesome! *smug face***

**Viking and Tuffnut - *Sigh***

Hey guys! I know, I know. Most of you are wondering when I'm actually planning on taking Hiccup back. I'm working on it as we speak, pinky promise. Ah... The Rufflegs fanfic is coming soon!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 -

**A/N - **

**Tuffnut – Slowing going mad?**

**Viking - *Laughs* Going?**

(Hiccup's POV)

I was laying awake in bed, unable to sleep, again. It was just so hot! Alura was awake too, just avoiding talking to me I guess. Night was extremely awkward for both of use. Both pretending to be asleep when we both knew the other was awake.

"Hiccup?" Alura asked, making me jump.

"Um... yeah?"

"Are you okay? You seem... upset..." She sat down at the end of my bed. Um... what?

"I'm fine. What made you think that?"

"Dunno..." She shrugged and went back to bed. What just happened?

XXX

A few hours later

XXX

(Alura's POV)

I awoke to the sound of Hiccup crying. What could possibly be so hurtful to make a Viking cry? I slowly but carefully got up and turned the lights on. Hiccup was covering his face with his hands sniffing loudly.

"Alura, I um..." He stammered.

"Sh," I climbed into the bed next to him and hugged him, rocking him back and forth telling him it was okay, even though I had no idea what was wrong.

"It's my leg, it hurts a lot sometimes," He wiped his nose.

"Do you want me to help?" I asked and tightened my grip around him. He just shook his head.

"I'm a Viking, it'll be okay," He sniffed again.

"I know, I just worry about you sometimes," I brushed the hair out of his face and he blushed.

"I just feel like I have to be tougher than I feel," He said, which shocked me. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who just randomly opens up like that.

"I know, I feel the same way sometimes."

"Really?" He looked up at me with his green eyes innocently.

"Yeah, I really know how you feel."

"Hey! My leg doesn't hurt any more!" He exclaimed. I smiled slightly at him. He was just so clueless. (yes I did use that from my reviews!)

(Rose's POV)

"Sorry," The doctor apologised for the fifth time. _Doubt it_, I thought. The doctor had woken me up, again. I swear to Odin...

"You done yet?" I snapped.

"Yes," He nodded and turned off his little light. I know. I know that was mean but I haven't watch how to train your dragon for a week, what did you expect. I was going insane. Not to mention the fact that Jaimee kept calling me in the wee hours of the morning, causing me to be more stressed. The doctor walked out the room and it gave me the perfect opportunity to take out my phone and text someone.

'hey Jaimee, get Lura to bring HTTYD tomoz. Im dyin here!' I wrote and sent the message.

XXX

The next day

XXX

(Still Rose's POV)

"You wanted me to bring this?" Alura passed me the best movie of all time.

"Yes, I was going crazy!" I sat up and pointed to the T.V. At the other end of my private room. Alura went and got it and placed it right in front of my bed. I handed her back the DVD and she placed it in the player. I sighed as it started. Although I was in hospital, this was pretty sweet.

**A/N - **

**Tuffnut – What happened to Ruff?**

**Viking - *shrugs* Dunno.**

**Tuffnut – Do I disclaim now or what?**

**Viking – *shrugs***

**Tuffnut – Viking does not own HTTYD. Fairly moody today are we?**

**Viking – Meh, just tired.**

**Tuffnut – Okay then...**

Sorry for the wait guys. It will probably be another few days before I can update again *pouts* I might make a twitter account to keep people updated, if you peepz actually use it. Now to sleep.

- Viking.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 –

**Yes, yes I know. My chapters are really bad lately. I think it's because I keep rushing them. I'm going to try and slow it down and give myself more time to do it. Sorry if the characters are OOC, I make mistakes or what I write doesn't make sense I'm just tired and stressed out. Please bear with me; I should be back to normal soon.**

**A/N –**

**Viking – Yay! Chapter 15! Party! *Blows on party whistle***

**Tuffnut – Woo! But do you think that maybe you could bring Ruff back now?**

**Viking – Later. You're killing the mood, man.**

(Hiccup's POV)

"I hate English."

"You have to learn it though," Alura smiled at me. We had just come back from visiting Rose and Alura wants me to learn English so I can help her with her work.

"But it's unnecessary, why can't you do your work in runic?" I asked and slumped down in the seat she had given me.

"Because the teacher won't understand it," She rolled her eyes and sat down next to me.

"Yeah but you will," I stuck out my tongue.

"Yeah but would be the point in that? She needs to mark it."

"What are we even talking about," I laughed.

"You learning English, I'm tired of helping you, do it yourself," She passed me a piece of paper with the runic alphabet and English letters beside it. She stormed out the room and slammed the door. Great, I'm staying with a maniac. I decided to actually learn the language before I get killed.

XXX

(Alura's POV)

I've had it with Hiccup. He never took anything seriously. I stomped past my mother in the kitchen and ran down the stairs. She called after me but I refused to listen. I just kept going. I ended up in the garden sitting on the swing and letting the anger fill me.

"Jerk," I growled and pushed the swing causing me to go higher.

"Who's the jerk?" Eek asked. I looked up and saw him playing with his toy cars in the dirt.

"No one," I snapped.

"Fine, don't tell me," He scooped up his toys and left. Freak. I finally let my anger get the better of me and tears starting forming in my eyes.

XXX

Half an hour later

XXX

(Hiccup's POV)

Alura still hadn't come back and my head hurt from all this learning. I decided to go look for her. I went around the house for a while but couldn't find her. I heard crying from the garden so I had a look there. Alura was sitting on her swing balling her eyes out.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No," She sighed and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong," I stood next to the swing.

"Yeah, you did."

"What? If you tell me I'll fix it," I promised.

"No, you won't," She blushed and refused to meet my glance.

"Tell me, please," I pleaded.

"You know what's wrong? I like you okay! I really like you! And you're just too freaking stupid to notice," She got up and pushed me backwards. I just stared at her as she walked off, kicking a pot plant on the way, it toppled over and smashed.

"Uh oh," I frowned and sat down. Gods, I was dead. I did not expect this to happen.

**A/N – **

**Ruffnut – *pops out of no where* Sup?**

**Tuffnut – Ruff! *Hugs***

**Ruffnut – Eww! Get off!**

**Viking – Yay for the happy reunion! **

**Ruffnut – Go die Viking.**

**Viking – since your back you should disclaim for me!**

**Ruffnut – Kay, Viking does not own HTTYD.**

**Viking – Awesomeness! Where were you anyway?**

**Ruffnut – *shrugs***

**Hey while you're here you should check out my new story 'Ruff edges.' and if your waiting on a new chapter of 'Friendship Fun' I won't be updating that for a couple days. I can't think of anything funny to write at the moment. Now to watch HTTYD.**

- Viking.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 –

**I'm coming up with a schedule for my stories but updates like normal for now. **

**Ruffnut – *face palm***

**Viking – What?**

**Ruffnut – I'm related to him! * Points to Tuffnut***

**Tuffnut – *grins***

(Alura's POV)

"Are you serious? You've got to be kidding me," Rose exclaimed and sat up in her hospital bed. She has to stay for a few more weeks because of her head condition.

"No, I'm not," I sighed.

"I can't believe you like a movie character!" She laughed.

"Well… He's real now. And I can't help it if I like him." I flopped down on the seat beside her and pulled my skate shoes off.

"Oh my gods. Does he like you back?"

"Probably not."

"Where is he?" Rose asked and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Doing homework…" I smirked.

"Homework?"

"He's learning how to write English, he's almost there, he just needs to practice."

"When are we taking him back?"

"He wants to stay for my birthday, so that's…" I counted on my fingers, "About a month away."

"That's way to long," Rose frowned.

"I know, I've tried to convince him not to but you know him, he's stubborn."

"You're avoiding him hey?" Rose looked at me curiously.

"Yeah, I feel extremely embarrassed."

"You should kiss him and see what happens," She grinned.

"What? No way!" I shook my head

"Relax, I was kidding!"

XXX

(Hiccup's POV)

"Gah!" I shouted and put my pencil down on the desk. I HATE homework.

"Hey," Eek walking in the room.

"Hi," I have him a small wave then placed my head on the desk.

"Homework?" He asked and sat down on the bed I slept on.

"Unfortunately," I laughed.

"What do you have to do?"

"Learn English," I scowled and he laughed.

"Alura likes you," He told me.

"How would you know?" I questioned.

"I'm her brother; I've known her my whole life. I can tell," He said then left.

"Thanks for the help!" I shouted after him and I heard him chuckle. Geez, I could see why Alura hated him so much. I decided not to do anymore, I almost had it. Now to think about what I was going to do about this Alura problem. I knew I liked her but how? In what way? Being a teenager was even more confusing when you have to deal with so much.

**A/N - **

**Tuffnut - Is there a reason for this oddly short chapter?**

**Viking – Nope.**

**Ruffnut - Because she doesn't own HTTYD.**

**Viking – Oh, well played!. *High fives Ruff***


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 –

**Sorry about the filler chapter last time. I think I have writers block. -_- And I just realised at twelve o'clock last night that I had completely forgot about Toothless. Fail. So he'll be back in this chapter.**

**A/N – **

**Tuffnut - Ha ha. You forgot about Toothless!**

**Viking – Shut up. It's hard to remember when the story isn't based on him.**

**Tuffnut – You're an idiot. **

(Hiccup's POV)

"Hurry up Alura, before I change my mind," I complained. Alura still hadn't come back from seeing Rose. I had a huge surprise for her.

"She'll be back in ten," Eek poked his head in the door.

"Oh gods, thanks," I smiled while trying to hide Toothless behind my back.

"I knew it, I knew you were Hic-"

"Shh!" I cut him off and gestured for him to come inside and shut the door.

"I'm going to tell Mum!" He shouted.

"Sh! don't, please."

"What will you give me?" Eek folded his arms.

"Oh Thor, umm… I don't know. What do you want?"

"I'll think about it," He shot me a warning glace before opening the door and walking out.

"Oh gods, buddy, we're dead," I patted Toothless behind the ear and he crooned happily. I continued doing this for a few more minutes.

"He found out didn't he?" I heard a familiar voice. My head snapped up and I saw Alura standing next to me.

"Yup, oh, I have a surprise for you," I grinned and opened the window.

"What?" She frowned. I guessed she was still mad. Hopefully this would fix everything.

"Come on," I took a hold of her hand and pulled her up onto Toothless' saddle with me.

"Are you doing what I think your doing?" Alura asked and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Sure am. Come on Toothless, take it easy this time. We don't want a repeat of what happened with Astrid do we?" I asked and patted his neck. He shook his had and gave me a tiny smile.

"Oh gods, we're going to die," Alura tightened her grip and placed her head on my back.

"No we're not, I won't let that happen," I smirked and Toothless jumped out the window.

XXX

(Alura's POV)

"I'm going to be sick, I just know I am," I squeezed my eyes shut even tighter.

"Just open your eyes," He sighed and I opened one eye slowly.

"Whoa…" I gasped. It was just like I imagined it would be. We were flying over the clouds, just like in the movie. They were light and fluffy, I just wanted to sleep on them.

"Like it?"

"Hiccup, I love it! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed and rested my chin on his shoulder and hugged him. He smiled and pressed his cheek on mine. Toothless rolled his eyes and moaned.

"Your welcome, I miss flying anyway. I bet Toothless did too," he said then Toothless nodded.

"This is just... brillant," I sighed. I tried not to used the word 'amazing' because it might bring back memories of him and Astrid.

"What's the best part?" He asked curiously and changed positions.

"You," I replied.

"Really?"

"Of course Hiccup," I smiled and he did the same but with a blush.

**A/N - **

**Viking – Naww I'm so glad I wrote that.**

**Ruffnut – Me too!**

**Tuffnut – You're a bunch of girls.**

**Viking – I wonder why... *rolls eyes***

**Tuffnut – Viking does not own HTTYD.**

Um... I know I usually have a big paragraph with some random stuff written here but I don't know what to say...

- Viking.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - **

**I'm not getting many reviews from you guys lately. :(. **

**Ruffnut – You suck at drawing grasshoppers. **

**Viking – Shut up! I'd like to see you try! **

(Hiccup's POV)

"I'm going to be sick, I know I am," Alura said and I looked back to see her squeezing her eyes shut.

"Just open your eyes," I smiled. It went silent for a bit and I felt Alura release her grip slightly.

"Whoa!" She gasped. I looked down at the clouds and grinned. Gods I missed this feeling of the wind in my hair.

"Like it?" I asked.

"Hiccup, I love it! Thank you so much!" Alura hugged me closer and placed her chin on my shoulder. I smiled at the feeling and placed my cheek on hers. I saw Toothless roll his eyes and I kicked him. He moaned in protested.

"You're welcome, I miss flying anyway, I bet Toothless did too," I said then Toothless nodded.

"This is just… brilliant," She sighed.

"What's the best part?" I asked, trying to get her prospective on the view. I changed positions and Toothless flapped loudly.

"You."

"Really?" I asked as I got a fuzzy feeling inside.

"Of course, Hiccup," I glanced back at her and she was smiling. I smiled back at her but blushed as well.

"We better go back, it's getting dark," I said once it got awkward. I pulled Toothless towards home.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I say something really weird?" She questioned.

"No, not really. What it is?" I let go of one of the rains and grabbed a shaky hold of her hand. I didn't know why I always did this, it was just comforting and it made me feel good.

"I absolutely love your name," she squeezed my hand. I laughed and squeezed back.

"Can I say something weird too?"

"Sure you can," Alura said as we landed through her window.

"The week or so that I've spent with you… It makes me never want to go back," I admitted and hoped off.

"I never want you to go back."

"I have to go back, Dad has probably sent out search parties already."

"Why do you want to stay for my birthday then?" She got off as well and pulled me in to a hug.

"Because I want to see you on you're special day," I hugged her back.

"But why?" Alura pushed.

"I'm not sure," I said and hugged her tighter.

"Ah, Hiccup, I can't breath," She gasped.

"Oh, sorry," I let her go and she looked at me with her huge brown eyes.

XXX

The next day

XXX

(Alura's POV)

"What is with this chair?" Hiccup inspected my art project.

"It's not a chair, it's a piece of art," I rolled my eyes and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Doesn't look like it. It looks like a piece of junk to me," He grinned.

"Your minion irritates me," One of my not so close friends spoke up and flicked paint at me.

"Hey! I got in trouble last time you painted on me!" I squealed and tried to wipe the paint of my shirt.

"Well… your Mum did," She said then flicked painted at Hiccup.

"Exactly," Alura giggled and then both the girls started laughing.

"You people are weird," Hiccup sighed while trying to scrape the paint of his shirt with a piece of cardboard.

"We're not weird, we're just epic," Kylie said then Hi fived me.

"Got that right."

"What does 'epic' mean?" Hiccup gave up on trying to get the paint off and focused on putting glue on my chair.

"It's an awesome way of saying 'big'" Kylie laughed.

"That makes no sense though, why would you call yourself big?"

"Don't know, same as why would Rose call herself a ninja, it's just what's in at the moment," I explained and stuck a piece of cardboard to the place where Hiccup put the glue. He just gave me a weird look before going back to work. Kylie and I just looked at each other and shrugged.

**A/N - **

**Viking - Who ever reviews will get an awesome message from Tuffnut! *Grins evilly***

**Tuffnut – What? I didn't agree to this?**

**Ruffnut – Too bad.**

**Tuffnut - *sigh* Fine. **

**Ruffnut – Viking does not own HTTYD.**

**The chair part in this chapter is actually real. I might put it as my display picture on my profile for those of you who are curious. Yeah and if you review I'll actually be Tuffnut for a few minutes. Ask anything you want. Yes, before you ask, I'm desrpate for reviews. :). Don't judge me! :D**

Viking...

P.S. I found two flipping awesome HTTYD video yesterday. It's a combination of my favorite singers and my favorite movie. (HTTYD obviously) Trust me, you will not be disappointed.

Link – 1. .com/watch?v=VHEBNouXufA .com/watch?v=FgoarXpqSG0


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 -

**I would just like to say thanks for all the reviews guys. They really make my day. I just love waking up to a review or two. This story is my life. (kinda sad I know)**

**A/N - **

**Tuffnut – You're not getting many reviews, does that mean your failing?**

**Viking – Unfortunately.**

(Alura's POV)

It was Saturday, finally. I decided to take Hiccup to the beach. Now he can see what a REAL beach looks like.

"Are we there yet?" Hiccup whispered to me.

"No not yet," I sighed. It was a half hour trip and it hadn't even been ten minutes.

"Toothless would have been faster," he told me and I rolled my eyes. Eek looked at us from the front seat and gave Hiccup an evil look.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"Nothing, Jeez," He snorted and faced the front again.

"What are you guys going to do at the beach?" Mum questioned and turned the radio off.

"Well I was thinking we could make a sand castle and then go swimming," I said while looking out the window.

"That sounds cool," she nodded and I tried not to laugh.

"Fosizzle," Eek mumbled. I giggled and gave him a hi five. Hiccup just absentmindedly played with his fingers while staring at his feet, well foot.

I had actually let him share my clothes. After all they weren't very girly.

Right now he was wearing red board shorts, a red shirt that says, "Beware, I bite" and one red thong. I was pretty surprised that no one had asked me what happened to his leg.

"So, Zack, is it cold in Sweden?" Mum asked.

"Yes, extremely," Hiccup smiled.

"So it'll really hot here compared to there?"

"Actually, I've never really thought about it to be honest. Now that you mention it, it kind of is," Hiccup brushed his hair from his eyes. I'd have to cut a bit of length off it one day.

I stared out the window again while Hiccup and Mum talked about random weather stuff. I have to turn the fan on higher tonight so Hiccup won't be as hot. Eek started making stupid faces in the side mirror. This was going to be a long afternoon.

XXX

(Still Alura's POV)

"It bit be! It bit be!" Hiccup ran up to be and clutched his wrist tightly.

"What bit you?" I pulled my sunglasses of and looked at his hand.

"I don't know, but it had heaps of legs," He looked down at his hand with a scared look on his face.

"It was just a crab, it will be fine," I said while reaching into the esky for ice, "Keep this on it, it will keep the swelling down."

"What is it?"

"Ice..."

"But it's in a cube shape..." He looked at me like I was insane. I sighed and went back to my book. Hiccup sat down next to me while pressing the ice to his skin.

"What are you reading?" He asked

"The boy in the striped pajamas," I told him.

"What's it about?"

"I don't know yet, I just started it."

"Okay."

"You know what? Stuff the book, let's make a sand castle," I closed the book, put my sunnies back on and hoped up.

"What's a sand castle?" He stood up too and brushed the sand off his pants.

"Basically just a lump of sand with some shells on it."

"And we're making one because...?"

"Because it's fun," I took his wrist and dragged him to a more suitable spot. Once I found one I sat down and waited for Hiccup. He sat down next to me and watched what I did.

"Okay, so basically you just pile the sand up," I pushed a big pile of sand together and Hiccup helped. After a while I could see he was getting bored so I decided to make it a bit more fun. I went to go fill a bucket up with water but he didn't know my evil plan.

"Why do we need a bucket?" Hiccup asked when I came back.

"Oh, no reason," I said with fake innocence.

"Then why did you-" I cut him off by tipping the entire bucket on his head...

"That's why," I grinned.

"You did not just do that," He scowled as his hair dripped.

"Yeah, I did."

"Oh, I am so going to get you back."

**A/N -**

**Ruffnut – Is that what you call flirting?**

**Viking – I'm not sure. I think it's just being friends.**

**Ruffnut – No, I don't believe that.**

**Viking – *rolls eyes* Just disclaim.**

**Ruffnut – Viking does not own HTTYD.**

**Okay, this chapter is probably really weird. I was watching Shane Dawson while writing this. Anyone else watch him? He's so stuffed up.**

**And I know you guys might wanna talk to be but I completely freak out if I see I have in boxes. I'm like oh my gods what if they yell at me and say I suck! But then in turns out to be something nice and it makes me happy. I'm not partially sure why I just told you that. My point is I love talking to people through in boxes so if you have something to say, don't be scared. :D**

- Reviews please? :) Viking...


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 –

**This chapter goes out to those who were affected by the earthquake and tsunami in Japan. I know it isn't much but I'm only a kid. Also I'd like you dedicate this chapter to Casey. Dude you are a legend. You stood up for kids everywhere who get pick on. Man, I love you!**

**Viking – Oh my gods. I'm up to chapter 20 already!**

**Tuffnut – Is it finishing soon?**

**Viking – Nope.**

**Tuffnut – Gah! *whispers to readers* Guys, help, please!**

(Alura's POV)

"So, Alura… what do you want for your birthday?" My mother asked from the other side of the table.

"I don't know, maybe…" Hiccup. I looked at Hiccup who was playing with Eek's Lego again. "Maybe a new phone. Mine broke."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I… I just forgot I guess."

"Your friends must be dying without you on face book," Eek smirked.

"I know right, I probably have thousands of notifications, not to mention a billion in boxes!" I exclaimed with fake worry, throwing my hand up in the air.

Eek rolled his eyes and turned back to Hiccup. They had started to be friends. They mainly bonded over toys they both liked.

"Your father is sending you a present soon. I think you might like it."

"Mm…" I sighed. Usually presents my dad sent me were crappy and childish. I just stored them in a box and shoved them under my bed, never to be seen again.

Hiccup gave me a sympathetic look and I just stared blankly back at him.

"Do you want to have a party?" Mum questioned and get out a note book and pen, expecting me to come up with massive ideas.

"Can Rose and Jaimee sleep over? I don't want anything big."

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Will Hiccup still be here?"

"Well, I don't think his parents want him anymore… I don't want him to be left alone with no where to stay…" I lied.

"It's fine, how about you guys sleep down in the shed? There'll be more room down there."

"Sounds great Mum," I smiled.

(Hiccup's POV)

"How long until your birthday?" I asked Alura when we went back into her room.

"About fifteen days," She smiled.

"I'll have to go back after though," I frowned.

"I know. I'll… I'll… um… I'll miss you," She said then blushed a deep red.

"I'll miss you too," I hugged her. I was pretty sure it was to comfort her but a small part of me was unsure.

"Why do you keep hugging me and stuff? I mean I don't mind it but I'm curious."

"Um... I'm not exactly sure myself..." I frowned but then a wide grin appeared on my face as I realized what I could say, "Or I might just be detracting you from my evil plan."

"Ohh..."

"Oh, yes..." I smiled and nodded.

"Oh my gods, guess what!"

"What?"

"Rose gets out of the hospital on Monday!"

"That's great Ally," I gave her the biggest smile I could.

"Umm... Ally?" She asked.

"Alura. Ally. It kind of fits."

"No ones called me that," She gave a tiny smirk, "It's always been Lura or Ra"

"Really? I thought everyone would have called you Ally,"

"Nope, just you."

"Wow..."

"So..." She rocked back and forth on her heels.

"You're cute when you do that," I blurted out then covered my mouth with my hands. Alura just stared at me while blushing, completely unaware of what to say.

**A/N -**

**Viking – Okay, Ally sounds stupid.**

**Tuffnut – Your face sounds stupid.**

**Viking - -_-**

**Ruffnut – Oh! That was epic.**

**Viking – *Rolls eyes* Ignoring you now. I don't own HTTYD. Yet. *Evil look***

**Fear not! I haven't forgotten about Hiccup getting back at Alura. Reviews? :)**

- Viking.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 –

**This chapter is for my friend BlackPearl96 because she asked me to write it. O.o**

**A/N - **

**Tuffnut – I miss the snow :(**

**Viking – Get over it. I've never seen the snow, how do you think I feel?**

**Tuffnut - -_-**

(Alura's POV)

It was Monday and we were back it school. My life seemed to be very repetitive at the moment.

"I like this video, it's educational!" My friend Ember exclaimed while watching a kid video about bugs.

"Sure, Ember," I patted her shoulder while rolling my eyes.

"She's a freak," Hiccup whispered to me while Ember went back to her 'educational video.'

"Hi-five for that dude," I put up my hand and he just stared at it, "Oh my gods..."

"What? It's not my fault I don't know what in Thor's name you're talking about."

"Put up you hand," I sighed and he raised his hand slowly. I quickly hi-fived it.

"All righty then," He gave me a look that was along the lines of 'O.o'

"Do you think they have any other videos on here?" Ember asked.

"I don't know, sure hope not," I laughed.

"Is Zack still living at your place?" She questioned and logged off her computer.

"Yeah..."

"Cool..." She nodded as the bell rang for lunch. All three of us got up from our seats.

"See you in maths," I smiled. Ember nodded again and gave me a quick hug, as she always did. Ember was just weird like that.

"Bye...!" She waved and walked out the class room door.

"Okay, she's crazy, am I right?"

"Yep," I grinned. I picked up my books and put them in my bag. Hiccup twiddled his thumbs impaciently. I rolled my eyes again, hypocrite.

"Do you think we could maybe sit by ourselves today?" Hiccup asked and blushed.

"Um... why?"

"I want to talk to you... Alone."

"Okay..."

(Hiccup's POV)

(Half and hour later)

"I think I like you," I admited.

"Really?" Alura asked while looking at me in disbelief.

"I think, I mean I've only ever liked one person and she treated me like dirt."

"Well... umm..."

"I know, I don't know what to say either..."

(Rose's POV)

Heck yes! I finally get to go home!

"Come on Rose, are you ready?" My dad asked me while I put the last of my things in my bag.

"Yes, coming!"

"Are you happy to be out of hospital Rose?" A random nurse asked me as I walked out the room.

"Oh my gods, I can't tell you how happy I am," I said then she laughed.

"Come back if you have any problems up here," the nurse tapped my head.

"Sure will," I nodded then ran after my dad. He smiled at me and took my back off me.

"It will be good having you back home Rose, it's so boring without you."

"Oh, I bet."

A/N -

Ruffnut – That was the most retarded chapter, ever.

Viking – I know! *sobs*

Ruffnut – *rolls eyes* Such a drama queen. Oh btw Viking doesn't own HTTYD.

Viking – *continues to cry*

Sorry for the bad chapter. My friend wanted her to be in a chapter and I had to try and squeeze her in. It was really hard. Damn you BP96. Make my life hard! *Shakes fists* Review? :)

- Viking


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 –

Yay! This story has gotten over 2000 views! I'm so happy! Well thats what it said when I checked my reviews. :D :D :D :D

**A/N – **

**Ruffnut – Running out of ideas for authors notes?**

**Viking – You know it.**

(Hiccup's POV)

Fifteen more days left with Alura. Fifteen. I am going to die.

"So, two days after your birthday, Hiccup is going back right?" Rose asked and fiddled with her sling.

"Yep, Toothless too."

"How are we going to get them back…?"

The girls' conversation didn't seem to really bother me. I didn't care what happened.

"Oi," Eek waved his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry. Where we're we again?"

"The ninja is about to take the princess back," Eek sighed and rolled his eyes. I didn't know what a ninja or a princess was but I just went along with it anyway.

"Yep, okay," I pretended to be interested but I just couldn't focus.

"How about we have a How to Train Your Dragon themed party?" Rose asked loudly. I looked up at Alura who just shrugged.

"Oh my gods! Yes! That would be awesome!" Jaimee exclaimed.

"Guys, guys. I'm not having a party, I already told you that," Alura gestured for me to sit next to her.

"Sorry buddy, duty calls," I ruffled Eek's hair and got up.

"But why? It will be epic!" Rose did a random dance move.

"I already told Mum I didn't want one. Besides I just want it to be small."

"But Toothless can wear a party hat though, right?"

"Depends if Hiccup will let you," Alura grinned. All three girls looked at me expectantly as I sat down.

"I guess so…"

"Oh yeah!"

(Alura's POV)

"Well… that was hectic," Alura sighed and flopped down on the couch once Jaimee and Rose left.

"Agreed."

"Are you okay Hiccup?"

"I don't know Ally. I don't have very long left here. It will take a while to get used to Berk again," He frowned and his usual bright green eyes were now a dark blue.

"Well… I guess I should tell you what we plan to do to get you back," I scowled.

"What?"

"Well you know how you woke up here?" He nodded and I continued, "Well what if you went back to the place where you woke up and go to sleep there? You might wake up in Berk again."

"No offence Ally, but that's stupid."

"Worth a shot though," I shrugged again.

"Yeah I guess so…"

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Your eyes change colour, how?"

"Wholly Thor! They do?" He touched under his right eye.

"Uh huh, hasn't anyone told you that?"

"No, I guess everybody just assumed I knew."

XXX

Ten minutes later

XXX

(Still Alura's POV)

"You done yet?" I asked.

"No," Hiccup stared at his image in the mirror again. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my laptop.

"It's not a big deal, Hiccup."

"Of course it's a big deal. My eyes are blue!"

"You're over reacting."

"You're under reacting!"

"What the hell is under reacting?"

"I made it up. To prove my point," He sighed.

"What point? You have no point," I laughed.

"You're starting to sound like Gobber," He smiled and examined his eye even closer.

"Gee thanks!" I grinned and got up from my bed.

"You're welcome."

**A/N – **

**Ruffnut – Hiccup's eyes change colour?**

**Viking – Yep.**

**Ruffnut – I think you're delusional.**

**Viking – Do you know what else is delusional? You declaiming.**

**Ruffnut – O.o Viking does not own HTTYD. **

**No, I'm not COMPLETELY deluded. If you look really carefully you'll notice that Hiccup's eyes change into blue sometimes. Don't be mad if it's not, it might just be my television though. If you're awesome you'll review... :)**

- Viking


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 –

A/N –

**Yeah, it was my T.V. Flipping piece of poop. Well let's just say his eyes can change colour okay?**

**A/N – **

**Viking – Hey… got any grapes?**

**Tuffnut – Umm… no…**

(Hiccup's POV)

"Are they blue now?" I asked.

"No, Zack they're not."

"How about now?"

"No, I don't think you can control it," Alura giggled.

"What's he controlling?" Jaimee asked her.

"He's _trying _to control his eye colour," Alura rolled her eyes and moved her hair so it was tucked behind her glasses.

"Why…?"

"He thinks it's a huge deal that his eyes change colour sometimes."

"I'm still here," I frowned.

"Don't worry Zack, lots of people's eyes change colour," Jaimee patted me on the back.

We were sitting outside in the sun under a tree. There were several other people here as well.

The girl who flicked paint at me, what looked like her boyfriend, Jaimee, Alura, Rose, this boy who had an obsession with eating but was extremely skinny and a boy who spend all of his time playing what Alura told me was a 'game boy.' Alura had an extremely weird group of friends.

"Mine change colour too," The girl who flicked paint at me said. Ally told me her name was Kylie.

"When?" I turned towards her.

"When I cry and when it's dark," Kylie smiled.

"Cool…" I nodded.

"So… Zack, you're from Sweden right? Are you related to Vikings?" Kylie's boy friend asked. I glanced at Alura who shook her head slowly.

"Umm… no. Why?"

"Just wondering," He turned back to Kylie.

"Try not to blow your cover," Ally whispered in my ear. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh… what you whispering about Lura?" The boy who always ate asked. I think his name was Dan.

"None of you're bees wax, Dan," Ally laughed confirming my theory.

"Lura and Dan sitting in a tree-" Dan was cut of by Jaimee covering his mouth.

"Wait, I want to hear the rest," I grinned.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Dan exploded and he and Kylie burst into laughter.

"What does that mean?" I questioned, not bothering to work it out myself.

"Kissing," Rose giggled. Kylie and Dan started laughing even harder.

Alura got up and grabbed her bag.

"Screw you!" She shouted then walked off.

"Oops," Kylie snickered.

"I'm going to go see if she's okay," I got up and followed her. There was a chorus of whistles when I was out of sight.

"Jerks," Alura sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Ally, are you okay?" I asked and sat down next to her, our backs leaning against the wall.

"No, that really hurt..."

"Why? It wasn't that bad," I frowned, hating to see her cry.

"I can't tell you why," she said then punched her bag. I bit my lip, not sure what to say to comfort her.

(Alura's POV)

_Stupid jerks. They're supposed to be my friends_, I thought while looking at the How to Train Your Dragon mural on my roof. Hiccup was feeding Toothless and stroking him carefully. Toothless moaned happily and nudged Hiccup's arm.

"No, Toothless. That's enough," Hiccup said. I looked down at him and he was grinning at his dragon.

"You can go flying again tonight if you want," I told him then looked back up.

"Want to come?" He asked.

"No, I'm not really in the mood," I sighed.

"What's a Ranga?" He questioned. I sat up and looked at him.

"Why?"

"Someone called me a 'Ranga' or something," He scowled.

"It's someone with red hair."

"My hairs not that red," Hiccup said to himself then ran his fingers through his hair.

"Do they call you anything else?"

"Sometimes they call me faggot or something, I looked it up but I don't think I got the right meaning. I mean why would someone call me a pile of sticks?"

"Don't listen to them okay? A faggot isn't really a nice thing to be called," I frowned and started to wonder what the kids at school actually thought of Hiccup.

A/N –

**Ruffnut – Are you going to let us go home soon?**

**Tuffnut – Yeah… It's been like *counts on fingers* three months!**

**Viking – I'll considerate if you disclaim for me.**

**Twins – Viking does not own HTYYD!**

**Well I've decided that there's going to be about 25-30 chapters before I end this story. But don't be sad! I'm making a sequel! The sequel should have much more drama and be more interesting.**

**To be honest I'm a really disappointed with the way this story turned out; it's basically a lot of random stuff. I'm surprised you all still read it. **

**Oh btw I made a mistake. Hiccup's language isn't Runic, its Old Norse. Great, now I need to learn a new language.**

Reviews? :)

Viking…


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 –

**A/N – **

**Viking – You're a cotty-pot!**

**Ruffnut – O.o I worry about you sometimes.**

**Viking – *insane laughing and eye twitching***

(Alura's POV)

"Hey, Ranga!" A boy in my grade shouted from behind us. I clenched my fists while trying to hold in my anger. Hiccup tried to distract me with something about terrible terrors.

"How's it hanging, red head?" Another yelled.

"Ally, don't," Hiccup pleaded as I bent down to pick up a rock.

"Shh…" I stood up straight again.

"Oh, look, little Alura is threatening us," One laughed.

"Oh my Gods, shut up. You sound so stupid," I rolled my eyes and then threw the rock. Hiccup closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands.

The rock bounced and came to a stop at their feet.

"I suggest we run," Hiccup whispered when he saw the expression on there faces.

"I agree with that," I nodded then grabbed Hiccup's hand. We ran all the way back to my house from the park. It was Friday afternoon and we decided to go for a walk and of course there just had to be people from school there.

"You're insane!" Hiccup shouted once he caught his breath.

"I know, but no one messes with you or they will feel the wrath of Ally!" I laughed and rolled onto the grass in the front yard.

"The wrath of Ally? You crack me up," He grinned and sat down next to me.

"You saw the look on there faces, they were going to run away scared!"

"The look on the faces said they were going to kill us! And I think we were the one running away scared."

"You were the one who suggested it!"

"Because I would like to live, thank you very much," He rolled his eyes and picked at some grass.

"You still going to get me back for the bucket of water thing?" I asked to change the subject.

"Of course, I don't forget that easily."

"Oh, I bet," I laughed and he threw the grass he had gathered in his hand at my face.

XXX

That night

XXX

(Hiccup's POV)

"Opps," I whispered to myself as a pile of buckets fell to the floor. Toothless poked his head up from his spot in the corner and his ears snapped up.

"Don't make a sound; it's important that Ally doesn't wake up," I smiled the evilest smile I could. Toothless knew exactly what I was doing and nodded excitedly.

I grabbed one of the buckets from the mess on the floor and filled it up with warm water.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked from the door. I turned around and saw Eek standing in the doorway, in his pyjamas and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Um… I'm getting back at Alura for something she did, want to help?"

"Sure!" He exclaimed and I shushed him. He walked over to me and I whispered my plan in his ear.

**A/N – **

**Well my friend 'Rose' wants to do the authors notes for the rest of the chapters... This should be mildly intertaining for you guys...**

**NinjahRose - This story is so inaccurate.**

**Viking: How?**

**NinjahRose - Well, Toothless isn't drooling over and being awesome with Rose, that is not right. I'm sorry, but you need to fix up your historical accuracies.**

**Viking - *sigh***

**NinjahRose - And… Hiccup isn't Emo enough-**

**Ruffnut - What's an Emo?**

**NinjahRose - Ya Mum, now shut up!**

**Ruffnut - *Depressed Face***

**NinjahRose - Now, as I was saying - .**

**Viking - ….?**

**NinjahRose - What?**

**Viking - You didn't say anything, you just said '.'**

**NinjahRose - Yeah well she interrupted me before I could full stop.**

**Viking - *Face Palm***

**NinjahRose - *Holds up giant fan girl Toothless Poster and Smiles wildly* Wanna-be Viking owns nothing! I own my fan girl imaginative real life Toothless! Snap.**

**Ruffnut & Viking - -_-**


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 -

**Sorry guys, this is a bit later then I expected. I've just been lacking in motivation the last couple of days.**

(Hiccup's POV)

"You got the bucket?" I asked Eek who laughed then nodded.

"How did you learn this?" He whispered.

"You pick up a few tips when your friends with Snotlout and Tuffnut," I chuckled and opened the door to Alura and my room.

"I like Tuffnut, he's funny," Eek smiled. I gave a fake smile back.

"Okay, be really quiet, can you do that?"

"I'll try," Eek gave a small laugh. I tip toed to Alura's bed. Eek followed and put the bucket on the floor. I grabbed her hand and put it in the warm water.

"That's all, now we wait until the morning," I grinned devilishly to myself.

"Well, I'm going back downstairs so I can laugh my head off, coming?"

"No, I'll think I'll go to bed now, see you," I ruffled his hair and he skipped out the room.

XXX

The next morning

XXX

(Alura's POV)

I rolled over and closed my eyes, hoping for more sleep but I heard Hiccup whistling to himself so I reluctantly pulled back the covers and stood up.

"Looks like it worked," He stifled a laugh.

"What?" I asked and looked back at my bed.

"Oh, nothing," He smirked and whistled again. It wasn't a normal whistle, it was the whistle people did when they did something bad.

"Look, I know you did something, lanky butt, what is it?" I grabbed his wrists and pulled them behind his back like he was a criminal.

"It was all Toothless' idea! I swear!" He said with fake innocence.

"Yep, totally, now tell me what you did," I pressed him against the wall.

"Well, you might want to get changed, only clue I'm giving you," He laughed. I dropped his hands and looked at my clothes.

"You better hope this is water," I told him and stared at the wet patches on my shorts.

"What if it's not?"

"Oh, Hiccup! That's gross!"

"Yeah, I know," He smirked.

"Where the heck did you learn that? You've got to teach me!" I exclaimed.

"I got it from Snotlout and Tuff, you just fill a bucket full of warm water, then put someones hand in it."

"I have to use that on my brother!"

"Mmm... good luck with that."

XXX

Later that day

XXX

(Still Alura's POV)

"Epic ninja queen is here!" Rose said as she as she dumped her bag on the floor of my room.

"And her side kick!" Jaimee grinned and did the same.

"Since when are you my side kick?" Rose asked.

"Since now."

"So what does that make me?" I questioned.

"You can be my partner in crime."

"Cool!"

"Is it even your birthday yet?" Hiccup asked, spotting the presents Jaimee and Rose had brought.

"No, but it'll cool, I can deal," I grinned while I was given a load of presents at the same time.

A/N -

**NinjahRose - I see there is still no sign of Rose and Toothless together, I am very ashamed to be apart of this story if there is no Toothless in EVERY chapter.**

**Viking - *Sigh* It's not about Toothle-**

**NinjahRose - *Blocks ears screaming Lalalalala* I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!**

**Viking - *Sigh* **

**NinjahRose - You sigh a lot.**

**Viking - I wonder why**

**NinjahRose - I do too, maybe your hungry**

**Viking - *Facepalm***

**Tuffnut - I think your high-**

**NinjahRose - *NinjahSlap***

**Tuffnut - OW! What the hell?**

**NinjahRose - Standard procedure, -Second slap-, its okay, your cool (In a figurative way)**

**Tuffnut - -_-**

**Viking - *Sigh***

**NinjahRose - Wanna-be Viking owns nothing! :3**

Oh btw... If you were wondering... (or have a sick mind... I don't judge) Alura peed. *Cracks up laughing* What Hiccup did actually works. Feel free to try it on your siblings. If they beat the poopies out of you It was not my idea. If not then tell everyone I told you. :P


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 -

(Alura's POV)

"Happy Birthday!" Jaimee, Hiccup and Rose said in union. It was Sunday morning and it was finally my birthday

"Thanks guys," I said and hugged them.

"Open my present first!" Jaimee exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. Give it to me," I smiled as Hiccup passed me a present wrapped up in silver paper.

"I think you will like it," Jaimee grinned and clapped her hands.

"Me too," I said and tore off the paper. It was a roll of toilet paper. "Umm, thanks?"

"Hiccup told me you would need it," She winked at Hiccup and I rolled my eyes.

"Now mine!" Rose squealed.

"Okay," I ripped off the blue paper from Rose's present. It was a How to Train Your Dragon calender, a helmet made from card board and a cardboard dagger.

"Wow, you made this?"

"Yep, took forever."

"Thank you, this is awesome!"

"Can you do mine now?" Hiccup asked. I looked at him in surprise.

"Huh?"

"What? You didn't think I would leave you empty handed, do you?" He gave me his classic goofy grin.

"No, but I didn't expect you to get me anything-"

"Here," He placed my present into my hands, "I didn't know what wrapping paper was so I just didn't do it."

"Oh my Gods, is that like the Viking way of proposing?" Jaimee whispered to Rose. Toothless came up behind them and made a noise that sounded like laughing.

"No!" Hiccup shouted.

"It's beautiful!" Rose exclaimed. I just stared at it in shock.

"What do you think?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup..." I tried to hold back the happy tears that were forming in my eyes.

"You don't like it?"

"Hiccup! I love it!" I shouted and stroked the engraved name on the medal. It was an Axe with the name 'Ally' near the blade.

"I'm glad."

"How did you make it?"

"Oh, I have my ways, don't worry about it, just enjoy it," He gave a tiny smile.

"You are, like, getting a billion brownie points for this!" I giggled. Toothless nudged Rose's back, obviously showing he missed her and wished she was around more.

Rose laughed and put her hand on his neck. He crooned happily and gave a gummy smirk.

"I'm gonna miss this," Jaimee sighed.

XXX

That afternoon after Jaimee and Rose left

XXX

(Still Alura's POV)

"Well... that was... interesting..." Hiccup sighed and sat down next to me on my bed, which thankfully I had changed the sheets.

"I know, thanks again," I smiled.

"Your welcome," He sighed again.

"You know, you haven't blushed in a while," I said while examining his freckles.

"I'm not really the 'blushing' type of person I guess."

"I bet I could make you blush..." I smirked.

"Is that a challenge?"

"You know it," I chuckled.

"Bring it, Ally," He laughed.

"Hmm... I find your red hair and freckles extremely adorable, no matter what anyone else says."

"Aww..." He grinned and a red flash appeared on his cheeks.

"I told you I could make you blush!"

"I never said you couldn't..." He told me then there was a silence.

"Ally... Can I tell you something?" Hiccup broke it.

"Sure, what is it?" I questioned.

"Your beautiful Ally, you're the prettiest person I have ever met, honest."

There was more silence but it was more awkward than the first.

"No I'm not," I frowned.

"Yes, Ally, you are, don't let anyone tell you any different."

"But-"

I was interrupted by Hiccup's lips brushing against mine.

A/N -

**Tuffnut (Whispering) to Viking - Is she gone?**

**Viking (Still whispering) - I don't know.**

**Tuffnut (Still whispering) - Okay, good cause-**

**NinjahRose - *Epic Sneak NinjahSlap!***

**Tuffnut - Ow! –Rubs cheek- I thought you said I was cool**

**NinjahRose - I lied.**

**Viking - *Sigh***

**NinjahRose - Sandwich?**

**Viking - What? Why would I want a sandwich?**

**.**

**NinjahRose - Cause your hungry, your sighing again.**

**Viking - *facepalm* I don't think sighing means I'm hungry.**

**NinjahRose - That's what they want you to think.**

**Viking - Who would want me to think that sighing doesn't mean I'm hungry?**

**NinjahRose - I don't know, but they're doing a good job.**

**Viking - …. I'm just going to say okay and wait for your random fan girl screaming disclaim.**

… ***30 Seconds later***

**NinjahRose - *Fangirl scream* Wanna-be Viking owns nothing! X)**


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 –

**This is the last chapter before the sequel. :( I would like to have ended on a nice number like 30 but frankly, I have no more ideas.**

**Drivenbyrevenge would like to say hi now.**

**A/N -**

**Driven - Hi.**

(Hiccup's POV)

It was the day I was going home, great.

"I'll miss you so much!" Alura shouted as soon as I woke up.

"Good morning to you too," I rubbed my eyes.

"Morning," she frowned and sat at the end of my bed.

"I know, I'll miss you too."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I like you, don't you like me any more?" I asked, feeling slightly paranoid and a bit hurt.

"Of course I like you, how couldn't I?" She smiled at me while pulling back the covers on the bed.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Shut up, you talk too much," She slid in next to me and gave me a hug.

"You talk more than me," I said and hugged her back but didn't let go.

She kissed me again and I felt my heart speed up.

"So where does this leave us, considering your going today."

"I don't know. But what I do know is that I'll never forget you, ever," I frowned, feeling the tears come.

"I won't forget you either, cross my heart."

"Um... I wasn't going to ask but I'm desperate, could you maybe-"

"Here," She got something from the bedside table next to my bed.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's the notes we wrote in English one day, I kept it but you can have it."

"Are you sure Ally?"

"Of course I am, I wouldn't give it you if I wasn't," She sighed.

"Thank you," I hugged the piece of paper.

"Oh Gods, now I'm going to cry," she bit her lip.

Seeing her cry made the tears in my eyes over flow and roll down my cheeks. She sat on my bed again and we just sat there crying and hugging for only Thor knows how long.

XXX

A while later

XXX

Rose and Jaimee had just left from picking Hiccup up and taking him to the park. I couldn't go, it just hurt to much.

"Where did Zack go?" My mother peered into the room.

"Home," I answered.

"Oh, okay."

"Yep."

"Righto then," She walked away. My new phone buzzed in my pocket and I looked at the message, it was from Rose.

_Hiccup is gone. I'm sorry, I knew how you felt about him._

**To be continued... In the sequel!**

**A/N - **

**NinjahRose - Oh, so I see how this is.**

**Viking - umm… okay?**

**NinjahRose - I would just like to mention the fact that in the previous chapter, I was soo Ninjah with Toothless, I mean that was some seriously epic shizz just there**

**Viking - *Sigh* I guess so.**

**NinjahRose - Whoa, Whoa, 'guess so', that, that's just…. No, no.**

**Fishlegs - Wanna-be Viking:**

**Love for Hiccup- 5**

**Awesomeness – 10**

**Depressed Mood – 9.5**

**NinjahRose - What the hell are you doing here? And Whoa, whoa, Viking, you're not depressed because Hiccup's finally-**

**Astrid - Don't give anything away! That will totally ruin the whole-**

**NinjahRose - *NinjahSlaps off computer* Shut up! Nobody likes you!**

**Astrid - Hey! You just slapped me off-**

**NinjahRose - I said shut up! Go be Emo dead in the corner or something!**

**Astrid - I'm not Emo!**

**NinjahRose - *NinjahSlaps, Extra epic* Shut up, I listen to no Emo's!**

**Viking - Damn Straight**

**NinjahRose - Nicely done**

**Viking - Thank. You.**

**Astrid - Wanna-be Viking owns-**

**NinjahRose: *Shuts imaginary computer door in Astrid's face* Listen. Emo. No…. Wanna-be Viking Owns nothing! Except maybe the right to let me NinjahSlap Astrid! :3**

**Well, I'd just like to say that I'm kind of depressed that this is over but I'm excited for the sequel. It's going to be called 'Sticks and Stones.' I may change it but it's unlikely. Just a random question, if all the How to Train Your Dragon characters had Msn would you add them? **

**- Viking...**


End file.
